Yordle High school
by Gayzilla420
Summary: Poppy has a crush on Garen. Trist and Veigar has a crush on Poppy and Lulu has a crush on Veigar! How will this whole mess be untangled!


Yordle High School

Poppy is a hard worker. She joined Garen's Judo club. She looked up to her teacher and Judo master. She even had a bit of a crush on him. After Judo club, she went to the locker room and changed back to her uniform. A cute white polo shirt with a pink ribbon and a matching short skirt. She was then ready to head out and walk home. She bumped into a girl on her way out. It was a girl with white short hair. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Poppy apologized. "Oh hey, it's ok" the girl said. The girl took out her hand for a shake. Poppy observed it. She slowly and awkwardly shook the girl's hand. "I'm Tristana. You can just call me Trist" she introduced. "Oh hi, um… I'm Poppy" Poppy greeted. "So… You walking home in the rain by yourself?" Trist asked. "It's raining?" Poppy asked. "Yeah I came back because I forgot my umbrella" Trist said. "Oh. Well good luck with that" Poppy waved goodbye. "Oh hey wait! Maybe we can walk home together" Trist called out. "Oh… I mean… I guess if you want" Poppy said awkwardly. She didn't know if she wanted to hang around with this girl. Poppy wasn't really the friendly type. She was very awkward and shy around people, except Garen.

The two were walking down the street. "Hey, can I come over? I know this sounds weird, but I really don't want to go home right now" Tristana asked. "Um… I don't know… I got a lot of homework to do and…" Poppy trailed off. "Please…" Trist begged. Poppy didn't want Tristana over, but the guilt would kill her, if she didn't let Trist in. "Sure" Poppy said in defeat. "Thank you so much!" Tristana beamed. They entered Poppy's house. Poppy sat on her couch and just tapped on her legs. "Soooo…. What do you do for fun?" Tristana asked. "Oh! Um… I like to watch anime and play video games" Poppy answered. "I don't really like playing video games, but I do love anime" Tristana beamed. "Cool" Poppy said awkwardly. God this was so awkward. Poppy wasn't used to having people over. "So where are your parents?" Tristana asked. Poppy jumped a little. "They're… dead" Poppy looked down. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-

"It's ok you're fine" Poppy interrupted. Tristana wondered how Poppy could afford her apartment, but didn't say anything further because it would be rude. "Hey um… what's your favorite color?" Tristana asked. "Um… I'd say it's pink" Poppy answered. God Poppy really wanted Tristana to leave. The awkward tension was killing her. She just wanted to have a sip of coffee and surf the web or watch anime on her T.V. but with Trist here, it felt impossible to relax. "Hey so um… I should probably do some homework" Poppy spoke. "Oh… yeah ok. Sorry if I um… wasted your time" Tristana said. "Oh no, you didn't waste my time. It was lovely" Poppy corrected. "Really?! We should do this again" Tristana said eagerly. Poppy gritted her teeth. "Yeaaaaah" she said. "What's your number?" Tristana asked taking out her phone. Poppy sighed and gave Trist her number. They waved goodbye and Tristana left. Poppy let out a big sigh. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

It was morning. Poppy's alarm went off. She groaned and slapped the alarm. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in twin tails. She put on her uniform and made breakfast. After breakfast she enjoyed a little bit of T.V. and left for school. She arrived at her class early. She sat on her desk right next to Veigar's. She hated Veigar. That guy was a lunatic and a jerk to everyone, except her. She had no idea why he was nice to her, but a complete bitch to everyone else. She still hated him. Veigar walked in the classroom. Speak of the devil…

Veigar sat next to her. "Hey" he greeted. "Hi…" she muttered. "So… how's your day?" he asked. "Fine" she answered. He stopped talking to her and started drawing. She glanced at his paper for a second and widened her eyes. It was her… He was drawing her! It was detailed and amazing too. What was his deal?! He's such a freak! She tried asking her math teacher Camile if she can move seats, but Camile refused to let her. She said it was because Veigar fought with everyone except Poppy. He was calm around her and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because she was quiet and literally has no beef with anybody.

The bell rang and the class started. Math was terrible. Poppy wasn't really good at math, but Veigar was some sort of math wizard. He kept helping her, even when she didn't ask. She hated to admit it, but this guy was incredibly smart and if she wanted to pass this class, she needed help from him. After the math class was over, Poppy went to lunch. She sat alone at a table, but Tristana found her and sat next to her. Tristana's friends joined her. Tristana and her friends looked like celebrity models. Poppy hated to admit it, but Tristana was kinda hot. Wait! What is she thinking?! Poppy is straight and in love with Garen! Why is she thinking about Trist like that?! Poppy started to blush. "You ok?" Tristana asked Poppy. "Yeaaah. I have a question though?" she asked. "What is it?" Tristana questioned. "Why are you all here? I'm a loser…" she asked. Tristana hugged Poppy. "Of course you're not! You're our friend!" she beamed. Tristana's friends cheered. What is going on? Poppy thought. Poppy has been getting some attention lately and so far, she didn't like it. It was out of her comfort zone and it scared her. "We should all go to the mall!" One of Tristana's friends suggested. "Oh my gosh yes! You in?" Tristana asked Poppy. "I would, but I got Judo club so…" Poppy trailed off. "Oh it's ok. We can wait for you!" Tristana beamed. "Oh… you guys don't have to do that. I don't want to slow you girls down ya know" Poppy said awkwardly smiling. "We want to!" Tristana said. "I also got homework…" Poppy argued. "Oh… that's a bummer. Maybe next time?" Tristana asked. "Yeah next time" She replied.

After fencing club was over, Garen motioned Poppy to talk to him. She went up to him and smiled. "Yes sir?" she asked. "I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you. You're such a hard worker and I've seen so much progress from you" he answered. Poppy blushed and her heart started to race. "Oh.. I um.. I don't know what to say" she said embarrassed. "Hahaha! Keep up the good work" Garen cheered. Poppy left blushing like crazy. He was just so nice, kind, optimistic, and handsome… How will she ever tell him how she feels? He's just so perfect! And she was… small and quiet.


End file.
